Ant-Karate Man and the Wasp-Skateboarder
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Marvel's 2018 superhero sequel "Ant-Man and the Wasp" Plot Two years after Marco Diaz was placed under house arrest due to his involvement with the Avengers, in violation of the Sokovia Accords, Sensei Brantley and his assistant Jackie Lynn Thomas briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. They believe Brantley's friend Judy might be trapped there after shrinking to sub-atomic levels in 1987. When he had previously visited the quantum realm, Marco had unknowingly become quantumly entangled with Judy, and now he receives an apparent message from her. With only days left of house arrest, Marco contacts Brantley about Judy despite the strained relationship they have due to his actions with the Avengers. Jackie and Brantley kidnap Marco, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from FBI agent Felony Carl. Believing the message from Judy to be confirmation that she is alive, the trio work to build a stable quantum tunnel so they can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve her. They arrange to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Obake, who has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Brantley's research and double-crosses them. Donning the Wasp-Skateboarder outfit, Jackie fights off Obake and his troops until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman. Marco tries to help fight off this "ghost", but the woman escapes with Brantley's lab, which has been shrunk down to the size of a suitcase. Brantley reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Rick Dicker with Marco and Jackie. Rick helps them locate the lab, where the ghost captures the trio and reveals herself to be Momakase. Her father Yama, another of Pym's former partners, died along with his wife during the experiment that caused Momakase's unstable state. Rick reveals that Momakase is dying and in constant pain as a result of her condition, and they plan to cure her using Judy's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Judy, Brantley refuses to help them and escapes with Marco, Jackie and the lab. Opening a stable version of the tunnel, Marco, Jackie and Brantley are able to contact Judy, who gives them a precise location to find her but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for a century. Using a truth serum, Obake learns the trio's location from Marco's business partners Alfonzo Dolittle, Ferguson O'durguson and Blake Lemons, and informs a contact at the FBI. Alfonzo warns Marco, who rushes home before Carl can see him violating his house arrest. Jackie and Brantley are arrested by the FBI, allowing Momakase to take the lab. Marco is soon able to help Jackie and Brantley escape custody, and they find the lab. Marco and Jackie distract Momakase while Brantley enters the quantum realm to retrieve Judy, but Obake and his troops also attack them which allows Momakase to begin forcibly taking Judy's energy. Alfonzo, Ferguson and Blake help incapacitate Obake and his troops so that Marco and Jackie can stop Momakase. Brantley finds Judy alive and they return safely from the quantum realm. Judy voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Momakase to temporarily stabilize her. Marco returns home once again, in time for a now suspicious Carl to release him at the end of his house arrest. Momakase and Rick go into hiding. In a mid-credits scene, Marco, Jackie, Brantley and Judy plan to harvest quantum energy to help Momakase remain stable. While Marco is in the quantum realm doing this, the other three turn to dust. Cast * Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Ava Starr/Ghost - Momakase (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Sonny Burch - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Uzman - Baron von Steamer (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Stoltz - Mad Jacks (sharing the role) (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Dr. Hank Pym - Sensei Brantley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Luis - Alfonzo Dolittle (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Kurt - Ferguson O'durguson (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Dave - Blake Lemons (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Jim Paxton - Winston Deavor (Incredibles 2) * Maggie Lang - Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Cassandra Lang - Madison Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil; OC) * Jimmy Woo - Felony Carl (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Janet van Dyne - Judy (Big Hero 6) * Bill Foster - Rick Dicker (The Incredibles) Gallery Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Scott Lang/Ant-Man C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Hope van Dyne/Wasp Momakasefan.png|Momakase as Ava Starr/Ghost BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Sonny Burch Baron-von-steamer-big-hero-6-8.79.jpg|Baron von Steamer as Uzman 9EBD6311-8BCD-42DC-B14B-96819B2592AB.png|Mad Jacks (sharing the role) as Stoltz Karate instructor.png|Sensei Brantley as Dr. Hank Pym Alfonso profile.png|Alfonzo Dolittle as Luis Ferguson.png|Ferguson O'durguson as Kurt Blake.png|Blake Lemons as Dave Profile - Winston Deavor.png|Winston Deavor as Jim Paxton EEAEA749-45E7-45FC-BFB7-D92AF7871118.jpeg|Liv Amara as Maggie Lang Felony_Carl.png|Felony Carl as Jimmy Woo Krei's Assistant.jpg|Judy as Janet van Dyne RickDicker.jpg|Rick Dicker as Bill Foster Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Ant-Man Movies Spoofs